random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators
The Anti-Creators are a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators and 6 Rubics, hence why "666" is the number of the Beast (associated with the Beast). All Anti-Creators were never Creators to start with - therefore Brine and Regulus do not classify as Anti-Creators. While most of the Creators are equal in power, Anti-Creators, however, vary in power, some being weak enough for the team to defeat without intervention from the Creators, and some may be even more powerful than even THORIUM, who is capable of starting a multiverse-level apocalypse. The Rubic Anti-Creators are unique and are related to the main 66 through Ruby. Shared abilities All Anti-Creators have a set of abilities, as listed below: *'Reality-Warping:' Just like Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, this is especially the case for the most powerful ones. But unlike the Creators, Anti-Creators can't choose the gender and the appearance for their physical body, and can't switch genders. *'Resurrection:' All Anti-Creators are able to resurrect each other at will, even if they're inside LIMBOv2. The length of the revival process depends on how powerful the dead Anti-Creator is. As long as a single Anti-Creator remains active (not dead or sealed), they will keep coming back. *'Speak of the Devil:' Saying an Anti-Creator's true name will, with some exceptions, cause bad things to happen to the speaker, just like the Creators. *'Telepathy:' All Anti-Creators can communicate with others by sending thoughts to each other from a far distance. With this power, the Anti-Creators don't need electronic devices to communicate from afar. Anti-Creators #1 to #22 Main article: /Page 1/ #Ares, the God of War #The Demon Guardian #Daniel Topala, the Skullcube #Herobrine, the Corrupted Minecraftian #Erebus, the Demon Enderman #Malacoda, King of the Nether #Satan, the Ruler of Evil #BLASTER, the Superweapon #Bahamut, Beast of the Apocalypse #SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile #Sonic.exe, the Demonic Hedgehog #Chara, the Demon Child #The Incareon, the Destructor #The Devourer of Gods #Ruby, the Interdimensional Horror #SCP-2317, the Devourer of Worlds #Nergigante, the Extinction Dragon #Fulgur, the Lord of Lightning #Skynet, Purger of the Organics #Merasmus, the Man Who Wears A Dress #Void Termina, the Destroyer of Worlds # Dharkon, the Absolute Darkness Anti-Creators #23 to #44 Main Article: /Page 2/ # Fantasy, the Semi-Existent Hydra # Lord English # Ruxoz Arrih, the Night Skean # Mastiff Tremor, the Dogfather # The Warden # Jar Jar Binks, the Sith Lord # Grimm, the Count of Darkness # Zerach Maxar, the Light of Oblivion # Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik # Draedon, the Mad Scientist # 000 Incarnation, the Inexplicable Virus # Flamboyanco, the Puppetmaster # Hulga, the Cursed Hag # Nereza, the Crusher # Scarlett, the Red-Winged Assassin # M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S., the Lovebot # Circe, the Enchantress # Eris, the Goddess of Discord # Delirium, the Mad God # Jevil, the Chaos Jester # Amazo, the Ultimate Android # Alpha, the Dimensional Lord Anti-Creators #45 to #66 Main Article: /Page 3/. # The Snatcher # Royal Giant, Incarnation of Unfairness # Santiago, the Homicidal Maniac # Waluigi, the Cheater # The Archprophet # Bloodlust, the Demon of Desolation # Thanos, the Mad Titan # Stratosfear, the Dark Point # Project Binary, the Codebreaker # Injustice Saitama, the One-Punch Man # Marx, the Megalomaniac # Anne Bonny, the Conqueror # Ventress, the Manhuntress # Vaal Hazak, the Death Doctor # Heavy King, the Robotic Monarch # The Anti-Monitor # Barbatos # Kevin the Cube # B.L.O.C.K., the Isolationist # Cancer Sans, the Cringe Lord # Natalia, the Purifier # Fresh, the Boss The Rubic Anti-Creators Main Article: Rubic Anti-Creators # Hexadecima # Gaster # Entity 303 # Neo Metal Sonic # Infinite # Voixer The Former Anti-Creators Main Article: Former Anti-Creators These are Anti-Creators who are no longer Anti-Creators, be it via their permanent death, them turning good, or them being depowered. # Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer # Pixelcat, the Feline of Trickery # Lilith, the Queen of Evil # Capras, the Scourge of SBURB # Narcissus, the Worm That Walks # Arachne, the Envious One # Chiller, the Coldbringer # Midas, the Gold Baron # The Devourer # Medea, the Sleeping Parasite # Victoria, the Heavenly Demon Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators Category:Lists